Don't Stop Believing in Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona starts seventh grade after being home schooled most of her life but doesn't fit in until she meets a certain ebony haired princess and a friendship blossomsw but helps her to open up.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N I was inspired to write this after watching Glee last night and it made me think of Fiona/Snow so this idea seed was in my head and decided to write this since I know a few fans love the pairing but in this Fiona is starting seventh grade but has been home schooled all her life but isn't great at making friends until she meets a certain ebony haired princess and friendship blossoms.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she woke up early that morning as she noticed that she was starting her first day of seventh grade but was worried because she was starting at Far, Far Away Junior High but had been home schooled by her mother since she was little but never had attended public school because of her curse and because her mother was worried about kids being mean to her about it but was getting dressed but hoped things would be fine as she went downstairs for breakfast but Lillian was nervous knowing her daughter was nervous but was trying to reassure her it would be okay.

She hoped her mother was right as she finished breakfast and grabbed her backpack and put it on her back but her hands trembled as she left the castle but thought about what the kids at school would be like but was nervous as she knew that all the kids of the kingdom were mean to her because of her curse and being an ogress at night but she hoped she'd find at least one nice kid who liked her for herself and not because of her curse as she hummed a tune that kept her at ease as she was near the school but was thinking about things that made her happy as she arrived but saw lots of kids all around as some were getting out of the school carriages but didn't notice a girl with long ebony black hair staring at her from the carriage window as she prepared to get out of the carriage but was curious seeing Fiona enter the building but she ran into the building as she didn't want to be late.

She headed to her locker but found Fiona trying to open hers but the ebony haired princess saw somebody approach the red haired princess but growled it was Rapunzel and her cheer squad which made her angry as she knew they were mean to anybody new but Snow decided to just let it go for now but headed to class before the bell rang but she hoped the red head was okay.

But she saw Fiona enter Homeroom with sadness and hurt in her eyes but she had a feeling that Rapunzel had said somkething to her that had upset her.

"Students we have an new member in our class.

This is Fiona.

I hope you'll all make her feel welcome.

You can sit beside Snow, okay?" the teacher said as Fiona nodded in reply.

She then made her way to the back of the class where Snow was sitting but the ebony haired princess heard other kids whisper about Fiona as she went to the back of the class but Snow saw her put her head on the desk but saw sadness in her blue eyes but she felt bad but knew now wasn't the time to try and make friends with her but would try later at lunch but hoped that things would be better.

* * *

Later at lunch Snow saw Fiona sitting on her own at a table as she were in line getting her lunch but wanted to try and make friends with her as she she grabbed her tray as she sat down beside the red haired girl but she seemed shy as she saw Snow sitting beside her but wondered why she was sitting beside her at lunch but noticed the ebony girl was eating peanut butter cups which made her smile a little as she liked peanut butter and peanut butter cups.

"Hey there don't be afraid.

I'm Snow.

I noticed you were lonely.

You shouldn't let Rapunzel and her Cheerio squad push you around.

They're jerks." Snow said as Fiona giggled at that.

"Why do you call them Cheerios?" Fiona asked her.

"Because that's what everybody here calls Rapunzel and the cheer squad because they push everybody around and make them feel like losers and that they have to be like everybody else." she answered.

"Do they push you around?" she asked her.

"A little but I don't let them get me down.

You've never been to school have you?" Snow told her.

"I-I was home schooled until this year because my father King Harold believes I need to make friends.

But nobody in the kingdom likes me." she answered.

"Why did you say that?" she answered her.

"Never mind." Fiona answered.

Snow understood as she and Fiona ate lunch together.

* * *

Later after school let out, Snow saw Fiona walk home by herself but was worried about her knowing today hadn't been a good day for her as she ran and caught up to her but Fiona wondered what she was doing but liked the idea of somebody walking with her home but she wasn't ready to let her guard down around her but Snow understood as she'd been like that the first day of school but had found friends like her that cared about her for herself and not because she was a drone like Rapunzel and the Cheerios but she felt a little better as they arrived at the castle but Snow watched Fiona go into the castle and close the door but inside Lillian saw her daughter run upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut but that indicated to her that Fiona had a hard first day at school but decided to let her cool off in her room but needed to talk to Harold about this seeing as it was his idea to send Fiona to school knowing that most of the people hated their daughter because of her curse but hoped things would get better........


	2. Helping A Friend In Need

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Fiona was lying on her bed as the sun began to set as magic swirled around her as she became her ogre form but she'd finished her homework but was miserable thinking about how rough her first day at school but was thinking about what Snow had said about not letting Rapunzel and the Cheerios getting her down but wondered what her parents were doing downstairs but was hungry and decided to get something to eat but could hear her parents arguing from the living room but her trumpet shaped ears could hear the argument from where she was standing.

"I know you want her to make friends but not being miserable because of some mean kids.

I don't want her coming home upset like she did today Harold!" Lillian said.

"Maybe I want her to come out of her shell more!" Harold told her as Fiona sighed.

She then went to the royal kitchen but was sad after overhearing what her father had said as she saw her mother come in but she had a feeling that her daughter had overheard her and Harold's talk.

"Honey it's okay.

I had a feeling that something would happen.

You should know that you're special no matter what others say." Lillian told her.

He then went back to his and Lillian's room.

* * *

Early the next morning Fiona was awoken by her mother but followed her downstairs in her pyjamas but was nervous knowing sometimes her father seemed to act differently around her or like he was ashamed of her but today was different as he told her about the curse but also that he loved ger deeply but it reminded him of his mistake in banishing the witch but Fiona smiled knowing that he did love her but he just never showed it.

She then went to get dressed but was listening to music while getting dressed but was nervous as she knew it was nearly time to go to school but Lillian understood as she saw her daughter leave for school but had heard about Rapunzel and the Cheerios from Fiona yesterday after calming down but had wanted to talk to the principal but Fiona had told her not to because she wanted to tough it out and make her father happy but Lillian sighed as she admired Fiona's courage.

"Mom you know the witch that cursed me to be this way at night?

Why did she do it?" Fiona asked as Lillian sighed.

She also had a feeling this question would've come up sooner or later.

"Yes there was a reason why she did it to you.

Your father banished her from Far, Far Away but she was angry and swore he would pay with his most precious treasure but we didn't know it was you that would pay for your father's decision.

She came and put the spell on you the night before your seventh birthday so that night your father and I were stunned to see you this way but we got used to it and still love you.

I promised your father I wouldn't tell you until you were ready." she explained as Fiona understood.

She hoped someday there was a way to break her curse so she could be like normal kids.

* * *

Later that night Fiona was lying awake in bed but was thinking about what Lillian had told her but was curious if the witch that had cursed her so she could get her to take back the curse but had a feeling she wouldn't do it but hoped that tomorrow would be okay at school but had a feeling it wouldn't as she fell asleep but hoped that one day somebody would like her for just herself.

But she didn't know that somebody _did_ like her for herself.

But Harold felt bad going into his daughter's room but found her asleep but sighed as he decided to leave her but would talk to her in the morning before she went to school but hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

But on her way to school, Fiona saw Snow at Farbuck's untying her green apron but the young princess was curious about why she'd work there but could ask her later at lunch but saw Rapunzel making fun of Snow along with the Cheerios but she saw that their cruelness was getting to Snow which made her angry as she got out from hiding and approached Rapunzel.

"Why're you so mean to her?

She hasn't done anything to you that you have to be so cold to Snow!" she answered.

Rapunzel cackled at her as she ordered the Cheerios to leave her alone because she could take care of it but Snow was a little worried about this but not about what would Rapunzel do to her but more so to Fiona since she was different and didn't know a lot about school but Rapunzel cackled as she started fighting Fiona and Snow wanted to help but the Cheerios were preventing her from doing just that but they gasped seeing Fiona not holding back and giving the vain blonde cheer leader captain what she needed.

Snow was amazed as Rapunzel got to her feet but she and the Cheerios ran off as Fiona sighed but Snow hugged her but the youngster pulled back but the ebony haired princess understood.

"Let's just go to school, okay?" she said as Fiona agreed.

She hoped that Rapunzel wouldn't pull anything........


	3. Trying to Earn Her Friendship

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Later that day at Far, Far Away High, Snow couldn't find Fiona anywhere but was worried as she had a very bad feeling that her friend was in trouble remembering what had happened this morning outside Farbuck's but didn't care about Rapunzel or the Cheerios but about Fiona as she heard whimpering come from a locker that was Fiona's but the ebony haired girl had a bad feeling about this as she opened the door but found Fiona in there scared but hurt which shocked and angered Snow as she helped her out of there but noticed she was quiet as they went to the Girl's bathroom so they could clean up.

But Snow was worried aeeing the bruises over Fiona's face which scared her but held her anger in as she saw tears in Fiona's eyes as she brought a cold cloth to her right eye which was swollen.

"Don't worry Fiona it'll be okay.

We should tell the principal.

He'll kick them out." she told her but Fiona shook her head.

"N-No we can't.

Rapunzel said if I told anybody, she'd make things worse.

I can't afford to have it happen to me.

I don't have any friends." she answered sadly.

Snow shook her head at that but Fiona needed to calm down before they talked but felt mad at Rapunzel for doing this to her but needed to tell the teacher about this but knew her friend wouldn't tell her but knew that she couldn't let this happen but remembered the way Fiona had kicked Rapunzel's butt but she needed to help her bring that strength out but didn't know how as they realised it was lunch and both were hungry as they headed to the lunch room but saw kids stare at both of them but more so Fiona because of the bruises along with whispering but Snow was mad at them knowing they followed and listened to Rapunzel and her dumb Cheerios but she was feeling angry.

"Leave her alone you jerks!

What has she done that you whisper and make fun of her all the time and let people like Rapunzel push you around?

Fiona's nice and caring.

You don't even know her!" she yelled.

Fiona along with the entire student body were silent but amazed at Snow for standing up for her but Rapunzel chuckled as she approached Snow but the ebony haired princess slapped her.

"That was for Fiona!" she answered as Rapunzel growled as she walked away........

* * *

Later that afternoon, Fiona was on her favourite swing in the local park and her favourite place to be alone when other kids were mean to her like today or in elementary school but was thinking about what had happened today but more surprised by what Snow had done to help her but wondered why the ebony haired girl had helped her like that but was beginning to think with every push of the swing, that Snow liked her for herself and wanted to be her friend but she wasn't sure but was distracted seeing an ebony haired girl that looked like Snow approach her but she realised it was Snow.

"How're you feeling?" she asked her.

"G-Good.

How come........ you helped me in the lunch room?

Weren't you worried she'd make you a social outcast?" she asked her.

"No because she did it to me but I didn't back down and let it get to me even if......... my friends left school before I started here." she answered.

Fiona was curious as she heard her say that.

"I had friends in elementary school, three other princesses but they were nice and we got along but they moved away before I started fourth grade and Rapunzel started on me." she explained as Fiona understood but knew how it felt to be alone.

"_She's just like me._

_I should help her."_ she thought.

"I-I have to go home but I'll see you at school, okay?" she said.

Snow nodded seeing her leave the park but sighed.........


	4. True Friendship is A Gift

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N More of the chapter and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyuaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

That night Snow returned to her cottage in the woods after having some alone time after Fiona had left a few hours ago but sighed as she entered the cottage but remembered how she and her parents had lived there together but had left her to live alone but she hadn't told Fiona or anybody about this because they wouldn't understand or make fun of her but she knew that Fiona wouldn't make fun of her but she remembered most of the students were whispering about her and treating her like dirt but wondered why as she cooked dinner for herself as usual.

She knew that other kids were nervous around her because of her pale skin and long ebony hair and thought she was a Goth or something but she had been transferred from her last school to Far, Far Away High by her parents before they left but had hoped that nobody would treat her like that again but Rapunzel had started it but nobody cared about her until Fiona came along because she had sparked something deep inside of Dnow, like an inner fire but she was hopeful that she could help Fiona get confident enough.

She hoped that she would find a place where she belonged but had a feeling it was in Far, Far Away and not in the woods but she hoped that it would happen sooner or later.

She then drank as she ate but hoped that Fiona was okay.

She felt lonely as she headed for Fiona's place but was surprised to see a girl with green skin and trumpet shaped ears but she had the same blue eyes as Fiona but was confused as she decided to go find out but saw the girl scream in shock but ran off into her room after Snow had nearly gotten onto it by climbing a tree but was worried about Fiona but would ask her tomorrow at school as she saw a pair of blue eyes from the window but saw Fiona in them as she was confused as she climbed back down.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she sat on her bed with her head in her green skinned hands as her long red hair covered her trumpet shaped ears but sadness was in her eyes because she knew that Snow had seen her in her ogre form but knew she was confused but should;ve told her about the curse but a tear fell from her eye remembering all those that had hurt her and made her feel alone and unable to trust others but she knew that Snow would want to know about this.

"Honey are you okay?

Your friend was here looking for you.

You seem sad." Lillian said as she entered her daughter's room.

Fiona nodded in reply as she told her about Snow seeing her on the balcony in her ogre form but was worried about Snow asking her tomorrow at school about it but Lillian wondered why she'd be ashamed to tell Snow about her curse.

"I don't want to tell her because she'll be like all the other kids in the kingdom who make fun of me everyday because of the curse that affects me at night and makes me an ogre at night." she answered her.

"You don't know that honey.

I can tell Snow cares about you like standing up to Rapunzel for you when she and the other kids kicked you down.

True Friendship is a gift." she answered leaving her.

Fiona sat on the bed thinking about what her mother had told her but was nervous.

She then made up her mind.

* * *

Snow was curious as she saw Fiona get books from her locker for after lunch but the ebony haired princess wondered why she was quiet but wondered if it was anything to do with the ogre girl last night on the balcony but Fiona sighed as they stood in line to get their food but heard Rapunzel snicker as she shot her and Snow a cold look but Snow told her to ignore it as they got their lunch but sat at a table far away from the other kids but Fiona heard Snow ask about the ogre girl she'd seen last night.

Fiona sighed as she prepared to tell Snow about her curse but hoped she'd understand.

"That ogre girl was me." she said as Snow was stunned.

"Wow.

Is that why the other kids tease you and whisper about you?" the ebony haired princess asked her.

Fiona nodded in reply.

"I was cursed by a witch on the eve of my seventh birthday to be human by day but ogre by night because my father banished her from Far, Far Away but during elementary school, other kids found out and teased me about it but it got worse when everybody in the entire kingdom found out and my mother decided to home school me but but I didn't have any friends.

When I came here, I didn't want anybody to know about my curse but Rapunzel used my secret to make the entire student body hate me.

But I could use a friend like you." she answered her.

Snow smiled in reply at that but Rapunzel glared angrily at the two new friends.


	5. You Are Not Alone

**Don't Stop Believing In Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that day Snow and Fiona headed to the mall in Far, Far Away for a little while before Snow started her shift at Farbuck's but Fiona wondered why the ebony haired princess worked there as she hid it from other kids because they wouldn't understand but she would do it to keep her home but wouldn't let that happen but Fiona was in a bookstore buying manga that she liked but Snow was mad at the other people staring and making comments about Fiona but ignored them as they left the store but headed to a smoothie bar in the food court but the ebony haired princess was a little down but Fiona wondered why.

"I work there so I don't lose my home.

You see my parents and I lived together but one day they left but said I could stay in the house but I had to work to earn money to keep the house but I kept it secret because the other kids wouldn't understand.

I'm just very nervous." she told her.

But she saw Fiona hug her.

"Don't worry Snowdrop you will.

At least you're more driven than normal kids to do it." she answered.

Snow then smiled broadly at that as she understood that she was trying to help her but then realised she had to go.

"Thanks Fi-Fi.

I feel better." she answered leaving.

Fiona then decided to leave to go home but ran into Rapunzel and the Cheerios but they were surprised to find her in the mall but Fiona just left and walked away but they snickered but they were headed to Farbuck's but she had a feeling that they were going to do something to Snow which ticked her off.

She had to do something to help her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in Farbuck's Snow was doing okay but making lots of tips from customers but shivered as she saw Rapunzel and the Cherrios enter but had a bad feeling as they were up to something but saw Rapunzel get behind the counter but worried Snow by ruining things and hurting customer's feelings but Snow had a feeling this was revenge for what happened eariler because she'd made friends with Fiona.

"Why're you're doing this?

You're ruining everything!" Snow said as Rapunzel cackled.

"Leave Princess Freaky and we'll leave you alone.

Why be with an ogre?" she asked her.

"Because she's nice, has a good heart and cares about others who are different.

You're just jerks." she answered as she saw them leave but Snow gritted her teeth in pain.

There was a burn on her arm.

She sighed as she saw her supervisor approach her.

"We need to talk." he said as Snow had a bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Fiona was in her room and sunset had passed but she'd transformed into her ogre form but was anxious about Snow as she had a feeling Rapunzel and the Cheerios had dome something bad to the ebony haired princess as she saw her enter her room through the balcony door but the young ogress sensed sadness in her friend's eyes as she saw the burn on Snow's arm but felt Snow grit her teeth as Fiona touched it gently but heard the ebony haired princess cry but was worried but wondered what had happened.

"I-I got fired from my job and they took my house away.

Rapunzel wanted me to......... to..........." she said breaking down.

She then felt the ogress wrap her arms around Snow to comfort her but the ebony haired princess felt a little better at this because she had never felt what it felt like to have somebody that cared about her as she wiped away tears.

"Snowdrop it'll be okay.

If you want, you can stay here with us.

Rapunzel is a jerk for hurting others because they don't want to follow her rules or be like a drone.

I know you're a sweet, caring person.

You shouldn't let people like Rapunzel bring you down." Fiona told her.

"Thank you Fi-Fi.

Rapunzel's wrong about you too." she answered as they sat on the bed.

They were talking and listening to music but Fiona needed to talk to her mother about Snow but knew that she would allow her to stay but Snow had never felt the love of a family before as her parents were always busy or fighting.

Fiona understood but wanted to help her.

"We should get some sleep." she said as Snow agreed.

* * *

Lillian then checked up on her daughter but smiled as she saw both Fiona and Snow both asleep with their arms wrapped around each other's waists but she smiled as it was cute but happy that her daughter had a friend who cared about and liked her for who she was but felt better after another fight with Harold..........


	6. Wanting To Bring Out Her Confidence

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for you guys.**

**Thanks for Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Lillian wondered what Harold had been doing as he returned later from a meeting but had a feeling it was about Fiona but was unhappy that he had talked to the Fairy Godmother behind his back and thinking of sending their daughter to a dragon guarded tower but Harold believed it was what he thought best for his daughter but Lillian was nervous but hoped Fiona was okay at school and not being picked on by anybody.

"At least just think about it Lillian.

What have we got to lose?" he told her.

She understood as she sighed drinking tea but hoped that Harold wouldn't do this as she knew this could hurt their daughter and her self esteem but she hoped Fiona was okay but she hadn't told Harold that Fiona's friend Snow was staying here but hoped that he wouldn't be mad as she decided to need alone time.

* * *

Meanwhile the bell for lunch had just rang and the students of Far, Far Away High were headed to the lunch room but Fiona saw somebody sitting alone but saw it was an ogre boy with hazel eyes, strong build but wore a brown tunic with tartan trousers and brown shoes but she understood how he felt but remembered him from Homeroom after the teacher had introduced him to the students but they ignored him as Snow saw her approach him but the ogre boy looked sad but surprised seeing somebody like her in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.

I'm Fiona from Homeroom remember?

I know how you feel because Rapunzel and the Cheerios pick on me.

But what's yours?" she told him.

"S-Shrek.

I'm kind of shy but not good in groups or around other kids.

You saw what happened in Potions." he answered as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

Snow watched as Fiona hugged him.

She loved that Fiona cared about others which was something Rapunzel and the other popular kids didn't understand as the three of them walked to the lunch room but they noticed the male ogre nervous as the jousting team were sitting at a table but the role playing geeks were beckoning him to join them but he knew that was a bad idea as he joined Fiona and Snow but the ebony haired princess was very quiet but Fiona understood as she saw Rapunzel and the Cheerios laughing about something but had a feeling it was about what had happened at Farbuck's the other day but Fiona ignored them as they were eating but laughing as they were accidentally having a belch out but the other kids were staring at them but they didn't really care.

They'd had enough of the popular kids for a while but saw the jousting team approach but Shrek hid under the table as Fiona saw the boys were looking for somebody but she had a feeling it was Shrek they were searching for but understood as she told him it was safe to come out but he looked nervous but recovered as they hugged him.

"T-Thanks guys.

The jousting team always search for me to beat me up but nobody wants to help me when I report it to the teachers except for our Homeroom teacher.

She's nice." he answered.

Fiona and Snow could relate to how he felt because of Rapunzel and the Cheerios picking on them and making them feel bad but they'd helprf each other out when these things happened.

He felt a little better as they kept on eating but he saw Rapunzel and the Cheerios approaching but saw Fiona was shaking with fear and anger inside of her but she just saw the Cheerios push Snow to the ground but laughed as Snow gritted her teeth in pain as she rubbed the arm that had gotten burnt at Farbuck's but Fiona sighed as Snow and Shrek understood as Snow was about to pull something.

"Just let her go Snowdrop.

She's just a jerk." she told her as she agreed.

But the Cheerios snickered as they left.

* * *

Fiona then went with Snow to her cottage to get a few of her things before it was repossessed and put onto the housing market but she understood that her friend was down but wanted to cheer her up but it meant a lot to her that Fiona was here with her but it just made her feel calm but was worried about wjhat Fiona's father had said about her moving in and living with them but Fiona put a hand on her shoulder but it comforted her as she put the things she was taking with her in a box but she hoped the people that would live here would take good care of it.

"Thanks Fi-Fi it means a lot to me you're here." she said wiping away a tear.

She smiled as they left the cottage but were walking back to Far, Far Away but noticed Snow was feeling better about all this but hoped she'd be okay as she cared about her and couldn't bear to let anything happen to her.

Rapunzel stared at them from the window of her home as she saw them but was having problems of her own so wasn't in the mood to be mean to Fiona and Snow right now but would do it later or tomorrow.

As they got to the castle, they noticed Fiona's parents weren't there but found an note left by Lillian saying that she and Harold had gone to a meeting and wouldn't be back until the morning but Fiona was relieved but hoped her parents were okay on their trip but she smiled broadly as they went to her room to do homework which took them a hour to do since they were good at their classes which was a reason why Rapunzel and the Cheerios were mean to them but Snow smiled remembering how brave Fiona had been ignoring them and not getting sucked into their power games but she knew that Fiona had it tough like her knowing everybody in the kingdom were cold towards her and ignorant because of a curse but noticed Fiona was quiet.

"I think they went to see somebody about my curse.

I sort of overheard my Dad talking about a dragon guarded tower but I think he's ashamed of me being an ogress at night." she rikd him.

Snow then hugged her as she knew Fiona had never felt the healing goodness of hugs until now since people were afraid to talk yo her because they were afraid they'd catch her curse but the ebony haired princess knew that rumour wasn't true.

"He's not ashamed of you.

He should be proud he and your mother raised somebody who's caring with a big heart and doesn't care about what people like but what's in their hearts but you're strong Fi-Fi.

You just don't know it and need help bringing it out." she answered her.

"B-But I'm not sure if I can Snowdrop." Fiona answered.

"If you can make a friend with somebody like me,then you can.

I believe in you." she told her as Fiona was asleep.

Snow decided to leave her to sleep..........


	7. Believing In Her Is the First Step

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more!**

**Thanks for reviewing because it makes me want to write more every day.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Fiona's eyes opened later as the sun setting and her transformation into her night time form had woken her but she had been having peaceful dreams where a dragon like angel had been telling her that things would be okay as long as she believed in herself and in Snow but she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she wondered where Snow was but had a feeling the ebony haired girl hadn't wanted to wake her but decided to go find her as she was hungry and wanted to order some food.

She heard soft piano music coming from a room but heard singing as well but the voice sounded so she peeked in but realised it was Snow but the ebony haired girl stopped singing as she realised Fiona was there but the ogress wondered why she'd stopped singing.

"Sorry if I awoke you with my singing.

It helps me feel better when I'm sad and I needed to cheer myself up." she answered.

"D-Don't stop Snowdrop.

You have a beauitful voice.

Besides transforming into my night time form woke me up but I was worried about you.

You're my best friend." she answered her.

Snow was stunned but hugged her as she smiled.

"Thank you Fi-Fi because I've never had a friend like you." she said.

"Aww Snowdrop it's okay.

I've never had a friend like you who is so strong willed like you." she told her.

Fiona then heard her stomach rumble as Snow laughed along with her.

"I guess we're hungry.

Let's get something to eat, okay?" she said as they agreed.

* * *

Later that night Fiona and Snow were in Fiona's room after the ogress had helped her set up a spare room in the castle so that it felt like home for her while they were waiting for their order to arrive but were finished eariler than they thought and were in the ogress's room reading magazines and listening to music but talking but right now Snow didn't feel so down because she had a friend and a place that felt like home to her but hoped Fiona would be okay and they could find a way to lift the curse but found Fiona cute in her ogre form as the young ogress blushed.

She had never heard anybody beside her mother think of her night time form as pretty because others were afraid of it and catching her curse remembering a sleepover she had been to the night before her seventh birthday and the kids going home after she'd became an ogress at night for the first time but that had hurt her in self esteem and confidence especially hurting more as she grew older but her mother had decided after kindergarten to homeschool her but after her birthday this year, her father knew that Fiona had no friends and had told Lillian that their daughter needed to make friends with other kids even though Lillian knew that wouldn't happen.

"Y-You think I'm cute like this?

I'm nothing but a hideous beast." Fiona said but Snow looked shocked.

"No don't ever put yourself down like that Fi-Fi.

You may become an ogre by night but you're a lovely person with lots to give.

Maybe they'll understand one day." she reassured her.

"Thanks Snow for believing in me." she answered.

They then heard a knock on the castle door as the food was here as they went to get the food..........


	8. Friends Never Leave Each Other

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks for the reviews.**

**Yeah I like doing these.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Fiona smiled as she paid the guy that had brought the food as Snow was in the dining room humming but wondered why she seemed so peaceful when things were bleak for her such as losing her home, the only place she'd know for thirteen years but had a feeling it was to do with her but shook those thoughts aside but she wondered what her parents were doing but knew they'd be okay but they were having Chinese but laughing and enjoying each other's company but saw fortune cookies as Fiona smiled seeing them.

"Oh I love these!

My father doesn't like them." she said opening one.

"What fortune did you get?" Snow asked her.

Fiona then unrolled the paper that was hidden in the delicious treat.

"You will find happiness with a true friend." the ogress read.

"Aww that's cute Fi-Fi.

I think it came true." Snow said to her.

Fiona looked shocked at that.

"It did?

When?" the ogress asked.

The ebony haired girl giggled at that.

"It came true the first day of school when we met and became friends but you are special unlike most of the prissy, hateful ones that end up becoming Cheerios and follow Rapunzel around.

You're a gift." she answered.

"Thanks Snowdrop but you're right.

It did come true that first day of school when we met.

I never had any friends who truly cared." she told her.

She then smiled as she knew that she and Snow could make their dreams come true by themselves as they then sat outside and stargazed but Fiona was nervous as she had a feeling her parents were trying to do something related to her curse but had a feeling it could take her away from her best and only friend.

"Fi-Fi you okay?" she heard Snow answer.

"I-I'm good Snowdrop.

Just thinking about things." she answered.

The ebony haired girl understood as she was worrying too about where she would live or her future.

But she knew that with somebody like Fiona by her side, the scary parts of life weren't that scary.......

* * *

_Fiona was nervous as she found herself in a high room in a really tall tower but saw bookcases filled with all her books along with all the stuff from her room but she wondered what she was doing here but wondered where Snow and her parents were but heard somebody appear as their voice called to her._

_It was the dragon like angel girl from her last dream but wondered what she was doing here._

_"I'm your guardian angel Fiona._

_I know that this is your destiny._

_Do you know where you are?" the girl told her._

_Fiona shook her head in reply._

_"You're in the dragon guarded tower your parents will put you in." she told her. _

_"T-That's not true._

_My parents wouldn't do that to me._

_They love me, right?" she said._

_"Well your mother does but your father is cold towards you because of your curse._

_He's the one that put you in here." the angel answered her._

_Fiona was shocked by this but the angel understood that she was scared but knew that she could do this._

_"Don't worry Fiona this won't happen for a very long while." she answered as she vanished........._

* * *

Snow saw Fiona was awake but wondered what was wrong as fear was in her blue eyes as she explained the dream she'd had about being in the dragon guarded tower all alone and without her but the ebony haired girl understood as she saw Fiona cry as she felt bad for her friend but wrapped her arms around her and started humming.

It seemed to calm her down a little but she then began to sing but that soothed her as she began to fall asleep in Snow's room but the ebony haired girl smiled seeing that her friend was asleep but she was relieved knowing her friend would be okay but they decided to sleep in the same bed but she hoped that Fiona wouldn't leave for the dragon guarded tower yet but she decided to get rid of that fear for now.

"Goodnight Fi-Fi." she whispered falling asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning Snow awoke but found that Fiona wasn't by her side asleep but fear filled her as she got up and dressed but ran downstairs calling Fiona's name but heard laughter as she found the red haired girl in the dining room having breakfast but was dressed in her usual kelly green dress but Fiona wondered what was bothering Snow but had a feeling she'd been worried about her as Fiona smiled as the ebony haired girl was relieved as she joined her but saw Lillian with her as she was awake but Harold was still asleep.

She was amazed that Fiona had grown a little in confidence since her daughter had met Snow but knew that she was still nervous and shy but knew she would grow in time before she went to the dragon guarded tower but feared that choice but knew that Harold had made the right choice for their daughter but wasn't happy about it as she hoped that she would help her.

Snow smiled as they were eating but hoped that Rapunzel and the Cheerios wouldn't ruin things for her or Fiona as they walked to school but were talking about things they enjoyed but Snow wanted to tell her to ignore Rapunzel and the Cheerios because she knew they were insecure jerks but saw them waiting for victims as the bell rang but they hoped they'd leave them alone but Snow was thinking about something.

But in Homeroom the teacher was talking about the new list of extra curricular things that were being put on the bulletin board and that if they wanted to join any club, they had to sign up but to Snow, Glee Club was looking pretty good but knew that Rapunzel and the Cheerios picked on the kids in Glee Clun but was worried about Fiona knowing that not a lot of people liked her because of her curse.

She and Fiona thought about it later as they headed to lunch but Snow heard somebody calling her name but she gasped seeing a certain neat freak as she gasped hugging her.

"Aww thanks Snow.

Doris is here too.

We transferred to here because of mean girls.

But we never knew you'd be here." Cinderella told the ebony haired girl.

Snow then smiled as she saw Doris high five her but Fiona was curious seeing the two girls but the ebony haired girl understood as she knew the red haired girl had never seen them before.

"Fi-Fi this is Cinderella and Doris.

They've been my friends since kindergarten but we were pulled away because my parents and I moved to here.

I thought we would never see each other again." she told her.

"Who's this?

Is she your best friend?" Doris asked her.

"Yes she's Fiona or Fi-Fi as I call her.

We met on the first day here." she said as they understood.

But Fiona wondered why Snow was nervous looking at the sign up sheet for Glee Club.

But Snow saw Fiona looking at the sign up sheet for karate but was surprised but remembered how awesome she'd been defending her from Rapunzel a few days ago.

But during Gym, it was dodgeball and Rapunzel was being mercliess and making her foes understand but Fiona saw Snow fall onto the floor but grabbed her wrist but that angered her as she clutched a dodgeball and hit Rapinzel in the face as she fell to her knees.

"Don't you dare hurt Snow like that again!" she yelled as anger boiled within her.

Snow was amazed by that display as she was helped up by Fiona.

"Thanks Fi-Fi." she said to her.

She smiled as she saw Rapunzel storm off but she hoped that things would be okay.

But she saw a small smile on Fiona's face.

"You have to sign up for karate so you can show them who you are." she answered.

Fiona nodded as she and Snow went to get a shower.

* * *

Later that day before school let out, Fiona decided to do something she'd been wanting to do for a long time as she approached the bulletin board and signed the sign up sheet for karate but found Snow was happy as she hugged her but wondered why and why she hadn't signed up for Glee Club but decided to forget it for now.........


	9. That Time of the Month

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks for reviewing because it makes me happy.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**There's a little humour in this chapter involving that time of the month so I hope readers aren't grossed out.**

* * *

Later that night Fiona noticed that her parents were quiet at dinner but she and Snow wondered what was wrong but she had a feeling that it was about going to the dragon guarded tower but Lillian was nervous about that talk she was supposed to happen but would tell her tonight later when Snow and Harold were asleep but Fiona was nervous as she knew that it would happen but was nervous as she knew that her parents would give her that talk but decided to forget about it for now.

Snow understood as she hugged her.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi it'll be okay." she answered.

The ogress then felt better as she relaxed eating dessert but that thought still hung in her mind.

She hoped she wouldn't be going for a while as she didn't want to leave everything she cared about in Far, Far Away including Snow.

But she was happy that wouldn't happen as she sat on her bed in her room as she and Snow were talking about stuff at school and about karate and Glee Club but Snow noticed she was nervous as she hummed a little.

They realised it was nine in the evening and Snow decided to go to bed but Fiona sighed as she saw her mother come in and sat on her daughter's bed but the young ogress knew what she was doing here.

"Honey there's something important I need to talk to you about.

Your father and I went to talk to somebody who has helped others like you who've been affected by curses and they came up with a solution that should work but it means...... we mightn't be a family for a long while." Lillian began.

Fiona was really nervous at that.

"What're you talking about Mom?" Fiona asked her.

"Y-You're going to be sent away to a dragon guarded tower to await the day a prince will come and break your curse with True Love's First Kiss.

It's hard for your father and I too but it's something that's the best for you." she said.

"Do you hate me because of my curse?" Fiona asked.

Lillian was surprised but taken aback by this.

"We don't hate you but will always love you.

One day you'll find somebody who loves you for you." she reassured her.

The queen decided to leave her daughter to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Fiona awoke to the beauitful sound of a certain ebony haired girl singing as she got up and got dressed but went downstairs but found Snow on the piano playing away but she was happy waking up to that and coming downstairs but the ebony haired girl smiled as she knew that Fiona loved it when she played the piano but she saw sadness in Fiona's beauitful blue eyes but had a feeling it was about the talk she'd had with her mother but saw her clutch her stomach as she had cramps but Snow knew what was happening as it was her friend's time of the month as she had a feeling Lillian hadn't told her about that yet but had a feeling she would have to but only when it happened.

She then hoped that Fiona would be okay but knew sooner or later her friend was going to the dragon guarded tower and nothing they said or did would change Lillian and Harold's minds as they were set on doing this.

But this afternoon was the first afternoon of karate and Glee Club but Fiona seemeed excited yet depressed which was a sign that it was her friend's time of the month knowing moods changed during it but hoped it wouldn't be bad.

* * *

Later at lunxh Snow saw Fiona was in pain and noticed her friend was worried as she set her tray down at their usual table but the ebony haired girl wondered what bothered her friend as she hugged her.

"Snowdrop I'm bleeding." she said softly.

Snow understood what was wrong as she took Fiona to the Nurse's office but the nurse was surprised to see that Fiona was a late bloomer but Snow was helping her with the pad.

"T-Thanks S-Snowdrop.

This is kind of......." she said.

"Weird?" Snow finished for her.

Fiona nodded in reply.

"It's not weird Fi-Fi every girl has these times every month when they bleed.

It's called a period." she reassured her.

"You mean like the ones in a school day?" Fiona asked her.

Snow giggled at her friend's humour.

"Not like that Fi-Fi.

It's a gift Mother Nature gives us females that we can't return no matter how much we want to." she answered.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we didn't have to bleed every month?

What if periods were food?" Fiona said as both Snow and the Nurse stared at her.

"We'd better be going.

We don't want to be late for class." Snow said as they left the office.

But Fiona and Snow just laughed as they went to class before extra curricular began.

* * *

Fiona was in the Girl's Locker Room changing into her karate uniform but was nervous but excited knowing this was something she was good at and loved since she was little, Lillian had been teaching her karate to defend herself but had held back but was looking forward to this but she saw Snow looking at her.

"You look so cool Fi-Fi." she commented.

"Aww thanks Snowdrop but shouldn't you be going to Glee Club?" she answered.

"In a few minutes.

I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she told her.

Fiona watched as she left but left the locker room too.

She couldn't wait to tell her about this.......

* * *

When they returned to the castle, Snow noticed that Fiona was tired after karate but was happy that she could do this but knew that she would probably need an nap but she'd taken a shower already at school but had gotten comments from the other kids about how amazing her karate style was and wanted to learn it but she was surprised that they weren't being mean to her or being afraid they'd catch her curse so it made her happy for once as Snow was doing homework but Fiona had finished hers a while ago but the ebony haired girl smiled seeing her asleep but decided to let her sleep but would wake her before dinner so she wouldn't miss it and wouldn't be up all night.

She thought that she was cute while sleeping.........


	10. Afraid About Leaving Sooner

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed but Fiona was a little nervous waking up remembering today was the first karate meet and would be up against kids from other high schools from other kingdoms but relaxed hearing the piano music as Snow was playing it but the ebony haired girl knew she was nervous knowing it was an important day to her as she hugged her.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi you're going to rock.

You're the best in karate club even the other kids think so." she told her.

Fiona smiled in reply.

"Thanks Snowdrop.

I know I'll probably rock since my mother taught me karate from childhood as a way to defend myself." she answered.

Snow was amazed hearing that as Lillian joined them in the dining room.

She then smiled knowing that was true as she was proud of her daughter.

She knew that her daughter had been really good at karate since she was little but hoped Fiona would do amazingly well later.

She then saw Harold join her but had something on his mind but she understood that it was to do with the dragon guarded tower but she understood as her daughter needed her curse lifted so she could have an normal life like other girls but knew that Fiona would be nervous about leaving the things she cared about in Far, Far Away as well as Snow but hoped that things would be okay as she saw both Fiona and Snow go to school.

* * *

Fiona and Snow were surprised at lunch later as the other kids were coming up to them but they were honoured by this as they were popular for a little while but was liking it as Rapunzel and the Cheerios weren't happy at the fact that the two unpopular kids in school were popular but knew it wouldn't last as she hoped that Fiona and Snow would go back to being unpopular soon but sighed as she saw droves of kids heading to the Gym for the Karate Club meet but Rapunzel and the Cheerios decided to go so they wouldn't look uncool in front of their peers but Rapunzel was mad as she knew that Fiona was an natural karate fighter but knew the young girl.

Fiona was nervous as she was in the Girl's locker room but felt calmer as Snow was with her and were singing together which eased the red haired girl's anxiety as she got into the zone to fight and kick butt as she left the locker room after Snow had wished her good luck but went to go watch and cheer her best friend on as she knew Fiona needed her support.

But Snow along with Cinderella and Doris were amazed seeing Fiona fighting and winning her matches but they could tell Rapunzel and the Cheerios weren't happy at that as they scowled as the meet went on........

* * *

Fiona smiled as she walked home with Snow as school had let out eariler after the meet but Fiona felt good as she wore the gold medal around her neck but also a Fighting Spirit headband around her head which she and the other kids in the club had earned from weeks of hard training and making their sensei happy as Snow smiled seeing her fall asleep in her room when they got back to the castle and had a shower but Lillian was amazed that Fiona had gotten a gold medal along with the other kids in Karate Club but needed to talk to her daughter about something important that had to do with her curse but Snow had a bad feeling about that.

She hoped that Fiona would be okay as she waited for her to wake up but went to her room doing homework

She hoped that things would be okay as she ate a cookie.

* * *

Fiona was shakem awake by somebody after the sun set but saw it was Snow but she looked worried about something but wondered what was wrong as she saw her hug her but the ogress had a feeling something was very wrong as she realised it was dinner time as she went downstairs to the dining room but noticed her father wasn't there but Lillian wanted to talk to Fiona with him but was waiting until later but she and Harold had a gift for her to help her feel better about leaving.

She was nervous about telling her daughter that she would be going to the dragon guarded tower sooner than they thought as she was nervous as she ate with Fiona and Snow but were talking about school with Fiona talking about the karate meet and how cool it had been but she could sense that something was wrong with her mother but couldn't tell Fiona yet knowing what her reaction would be and that she'd be upset about leaving Far, Far Away but upset about leaving Snow her best friend but knew she would be upset.

She sighed as she finished eating and left the dining room but Fiona wondered what bothered her mother but hoped things would be okay as she was eating dessert but Snow was nervous as she ate but hoped that Fiona would be okay as she saw the ogress leave the room but she was too depressed to eat but the ebony haired girl understood as she joined her.

She found her in her room staring at the celing.

She and her then talked for a while but saw Lillian enter.

"Fiona honey could you come downstairs?

Your father and I need to talk to you about something." she answered.

Fiona looked nervously but Snow told her to go.

"It'll be okay.

I'll be here when you come back up." she whispered.

Fiona nodded as she left the room.......

* * *

Lillian was nervous as she and Harold were sitting on the couch in the living room as Fiona sat opposite them but was curious as her father handed her a small box but opened it. Inside was a silver locket that opened and could hold photos in it but the young ogress put it on around her neck but was nervous having a feeling this was going somewhere as she thanked her parents but Lillian could sense her worry in her blue eyes but understood as she saw tears in her daughter's eyes as she and her father told her she would be going to the dragon guarded tower sooner but the young ogress was nervous as she left later but needed to go upstairs to think about it in her room but she was upset about it knowing that her life would never be the same as she curled up into a ball on her bed but didn't hear the door open as Snow came in but sat on the bed beside her but felt bad for her.

"Hey Fi-Fi something bothers you, doesn't it?" she said gently to her.

Fiona nodded as there were red rims around her eyes as she looked up at her friend but the ebony haired girl understood as she listened to her friend tell her about going to the dragon guarded tower sooner but Snow understood as she wrapped her arms around her to make her feel better as the young ogress was upset.

"I-I wish I didn't have to go!

Everything I care about is here especially you.

But my father doesn't see things that way and only cares about what the kingdom thinks of him and tries to make them forget I'm his daughter but I just got some of the kids in the kingdom to like me and I don't want things to go back to the way they used to be.

Brgore you came along, I was alone.

But after meeting you, things changed for the better for me." she told her.

"I know Fi-Fi.

I don't think things will go back to the way they were even if Rapunzel tried.

I'll always be your friend no matter if you still are in the tower." she told her.

"T-Thank you Snowdrop." she answered as she hugged her.

* * *

Later that night Lillian couldn't fall asleep because she remembered what had happened eariler last night knowing that Fiona was upset that she was going to the dragon guarded tower sooner but needed to take a walk to calm herself but entered her daughter's room but found Fiona asleep with her arms wrapped around Snow's waist but she was still awake but sitting up but Lillian sighed needing to talk to her about Fiona.

"How was she after she came upstairs?" she asked her.

"She was upset coming up here but I have been helping her feel better but she fell asleep a while ago but feels that her life is ruined because of going to the tower.

Isn't there another way to break Fiona's curse?" she answered her.

Lillian sighed as she sat on the bed beside the ebony haired girl but knew she was worried.

"No there isn't.

I wish we wouldn't have to do this but the Fairy Godmother told us this would break the curse and give her the life she's always wanted.

I know you care about her and thank you for that.

Fiona never had any friends but since she met you, she changed for the better.

I'm sure she won't forget you." she told her leaving.

Snow sighed as she lay on the bed beside Fiona with her arms wrapped around Fiona's waist.

She hoped that Fiona wouldn't forget her when she left..........


	11. Running Away From Home

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N More of the fic which I hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I hope people enjooy.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she knew that in a month's time, she would be going to the dragon guarded tower and leaving everything she knew behind especially Snow as she walked home but Snow was planning something with Cinderella and Doris and Lillian was planning something herself along with Harold but had decided not to tell her yet but was upset that Fiona was going to the tower in a month but she hoped that the curse would be lifted by the prince that would break it with True Love's First Kiss.

But Harold didn't feel like helping his wife with the plan but was mad at himself for being so cold towards his only daughter just because of her curse but he couldn't bear to say farewell to his daughter but had kept these feelings inside of him but Lillian had noticed he was upset as she was planning a party for Fiona.

"Harold what's wrong?" she asked him.

"You don't know, do you?

You don't know what it's like to have to never see your daughter for a long time because you're sending her to a dragon guarded tower for the rest of her life!" he yelled.

Lillian sighed but noticed that Snow and Fiona had overheard them.

Tears were in Fiona's blue eyes as she ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

Snow felt bad for Fiona as she knew how the curse had ruined her life so far but going to the dragon guarded tower was worse, so worse that her parents were fighting all the time and she was afraid they would split up and go their seperate ways but she knew it wasn't Fiona's fault as she knew she'd been trying to be brave and strong for them but not for herself but she wanted to be but knew right now, things weren't kosher in the palace and she wanted to comfort her friend but saw sadness and anger in Fiona's eyes as she entered her friend's room but wondered why she'd pulled away from her hug.

"M-Maybe you......... should forget about me.

I've probably messed things up for you just like I have for my parents!" Fiona said.

Snow was confused by her friend's words but knew she didn't mean what she was saying as this was just anger taking over her.

"Fi-Fi you need to relax.

It's not your fault they're at each other's throats." she reassured her.

"I-It is.

You don't know what it's like to have others hate you, to throw stones at you as you walk through the streets of the kingdom, to make you feel unwanted and to hurt because of a spell a witch cast because your father banished her from the kingdom.

Do you?

I'm leaving Far, Far Away and I'm never coming back.

Maybe my parents will be happier if I'm not here." Fiona answered running out of her room.

Snow was very worried for her friend but was nervous about what to do.

* * *

Fiona had reached the secret passage that allowed her to sneak out of the castle without her parents knowing that was in the library behind the horse statue but had used it a lot as a child but knew this way her parents wouldn't be worried about her running away knowing they would be happier without a freak for a daughter but the sun began to set as she left the castle as she transformed into her ogre form but she ran into the forest where nobody could find her but there was another problem, hunters were roaming the forest at night but she wasn't afraid but then was upside down and hanging from a tree but had been caught in a hunter snare but she was shaking in fear as hunters surrounded her but hurt her.

"She's the King's daughter!

This is very good." they proclaimed as they roughed her up.

But they didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes watching them but their owner wasn't happy seeing Fiona be hurt like that since he'd promised Snow that he would help find her after the ebony haired girl had told him that Fiona had ran away from the castle but he had to act as he knew one thing that hunters may act tough and mighty but when an ogre roars, they pee their pants and run screaming like little girls.

He smiled knowing it was time for a little fun and payback.

The hunters then heard growling around them as something emerged.

It was a young ogre with no hair, hazel eyes but he smiled seeing they were shaking.

"You think you're pretty tough huh?

I know you're not.

Just bullies looking for guys like me to pick on huh?" he said.

Fiona was awoken by a huge roar and screaming as the hunters ran off screaming like little girls as he laughed but saw Fiona was still in the hunter snare as he untied it with a small knife but caught her.

He was nervous for her but decided to bring her back to his swamp so he could help her but hoped she would hold on until then.

He just hoped Snow was okay.

* * *

"S-She ran away?

But why would she do that?" Lillian asked as Snow sighed.

She knew this was hard for Fiona's parents to take but she had to tell them.

"She ran away because she heard you two fighting and thought it was her fault you guys were fighting all the time and thought it was because of her, you two might divorce but right now she's going through a lot and she feels that she's a burden to you and the kingdom.

That was why she ran away to make you happier but where ever she is, I hope she's safe." Snow told them.

Lillian and Harold sighed but felt guiltly knowing that they had been fighting a lot but didn't know that it had affected Fiona in that way but were nervous as they decided to wait and see if their daughter would return but Snow went to see if Shrek had found Fiona yet seeing he was one with the forest but hoped that he could find it.

"I need to go see somebody about something." she answered as she left them.

She hoped Fiona had been found.

But she was nervous as she went into the forest but couldn't find Shrek but had a feeling he'd found her.

She decided to go back to the castle.........

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he returned to his swamp home but began cleaning Fiona's injuries especially the one in her arm with the arrow but he heard her whimper in pain as he touched it but knew it hurt badly but he would never want to hurt her and make the injuries worse but then made a healing salve made of fungi from the swamp.

"Please Fiona I need to remove the arrow.

I know it'll hurt but I can't let you get hurt." he told her.

She then trusted him as he removed the arrow from her arm as she cried out in pain but the male ogre understood as he put healing salve on her arm as he put it in a sling but he was shaking himself but was trying to be brave and not scare Fiona further or himself but gently humming seemed to calm them down but he saw her blue eyes open slowly but her vision was blurry but his face came into her vision as she smiled seeing Shrek.

"Thank you Shrek.

You're a good friend like Snowdrop." she said.

"Ssh don't talk so much.

You need to rest." he answered as he was making something for them to eat.

He hoped she would recover..........


	12. Loving His Family No Matter What

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope everybody likes.**

* * *

Shrek then saw Fiona wake up later the next morning but wondered what was wrong as there was sadness in her blue eyes as she ate breakfast but was sad knowing Snow probably missed her but wasn't sure about her parents knowing they were better off without her but Shrek had a feeling they weren't after talking to Snow later last night.

"You're thinking about Far, Far Away, right?

I'm sure your parents are worried about you like totally upset.

Why did........ you run away?" he said to her.

"B-Because I didn't want to be a freak or a burden anymore to my parents because of me, the kingdom gives them a hard time.

They're always fighting with each other about me.

I hate it." she answered him.

He understood as he hugged her but tears fell from her eyes as he understood but knew that Fiona's parents and Snow cared about her too as she fell asleep.

He knew she wasn't a burden or a freak but somebody who was beauitful with a good soul but hated that someday she would find somebody who cared about her for who she was and not because of her curse but decided to let her sleep.

* * *

Snow was nervous as she left the castle that morning but entered the forest but found Shrek there in their usual meeting spot but he looked worried about something but had a feeling it was Fiona that bothered him as he told her what Fiona had said to him about being a burden to her parents and making the kingdom think she was a freak but the ebony haired girl felt bad as she followed him through the forest as there was danger but sighed as they arrived at the swamp but hoped things would be okay as she entered the swamp house but found Fiona asleep in the guest room but was relieved she was safe as she saw her stir but Fiona was surprised to see the ebony haired girl by her side but Snow understood as she saw Fiona's tears hit her dress.

"Ssh Fi-Fi it'll be okay.

You're not a burden to your parents or a freak.

You know I care about you a lot." she reassured her.

Fiona nodded as she hugged her but was careful because of her injuries but Shrek smiled as he had a funny feeling in his stomach and it wasn't bodily functions this time as he had a feeling he knew what it was as he left them alone for a while.

He hoped that she'd be okay as he went to have a mud bath but sighed.........

* * *

Snow sighed as she helped Fiona back to the castle but knew she was nervous but the ebony haired girl had reassured her things would be okay at home as she let her lean on her but was relieved as they arrived at the castle but Lillian was relieved to see Fiona was back unharmed but with injuries but Harold was quiet as he watched them together knowing that maybe things would be better if he left them and regained the life he had before meeting Lillian becdause he felt it was his fault Fiona was cursed because of him but he wasn't sure but he kept what he was thinking to himself as he went back inside but was in his room but thinking but hoped that Lillian and Fiona would be gappy without him in their lives but he waited until they were asleep before leaving to find the Fairy Godmother's place as he sighed.

He then went to have dinner with his family but hoped they wouldn't find out what he was doing but he then ate quietly along with Fiona but he knew she was upset about being sent to the dragon guarded tower but was doing it to protect her and to lift the curse but he hoped that things would be fine but sighed as Lillian sighed knowing something was wrong with her husband but sensed it was to do with Fiona.

She then left the dining room but Fiona and Snow could tell something was wrong but couldn't figure out what was bothering Harold but they couldn't go find out because of the curfew but Fiona hoped her father would be okay as she was in her room but still recovering from her injuries but she had a feeling that he was up to something.

"_I hope he's not worried because of me._

_I hope he returns soon."_ she thought as she and Snow were on her bed.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi I'm sure he'll be fine." she reassured her.

Fiona hoped her friend was right.

She couldn't let her mother be upset if her father was doing something dumb.

But Snow had an idea as she left the castle but went to the forest.......

* * *

Harold sighed as he arrived at the Fairy Godmother's factory but knew Lillian would be upset if she knew he wanted to become a frog again but felt that this was the only way to make Fiona and Lillian happy but saw a hooded stranger follow him but had a feeling it was one of Fiona's friends but was surprised when he heard that the hooded person was trying to stop him from doing what he was about to do but he wanted to do but wondered why.

"Because you have a wife and daughter who love you.

They would be upset if you did something stupid to make yourself feel better about what's going on with Fiona." he told him.

Harold was stunned by this but wondered who was this stranger that had prevented him from making a big mistake but surprised to see it was an ogre boy the same age as Fiona with hazel eyes, no hair.

"Why are you helping me?" Harold said.

"Fiona was worried about you because she could tell you were upset about something but she was scared you would hurt yourself." he answered.

"I-I thought she was mad at me." he said as Shrek laughed.

"She's not mad at you but thought you were mad at her because of her curse." he told him.

Harold understood as he knew that his daughter still cared about him.

"Thank you son but what is your name?" he said to the young ogre.

"Shrek." he answered.

"I see.

I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again in the future." Harold replied as he decided to leave.

He then returned but found Fiona and Lillian asleep but happy he'd returned...........


	13. I'll Be In Your Heart

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing**

**The lyrics for Defying Gravity that are in this chapter don't belong to me but to Stephen Schwartz but the lyrics to the other song are mine which I made up like a lullaby for Snow to sing to Fiona.**

* * *

Snow told Fiona what had happened last night as they walked to school but Fiona was amazed at what her best friend had done to stop her father from making a really big mistake but the part about him wanting to be a frog confused her as she walked on crutches as she was still recovering from her injuries but she wanted to thank Shrek for helping her as she got sunflowers.

But she was nervous as she realised a poster on the bulletin board about the Prom but Snow understood but it didn't really mean a big deal to her or Fiona because it was just Rapunzel along with the Cheerios and popular kids showing off and making other kids feel bad.

"Do you want to hang out the night of the Prom?" Snow said to her.

Fiona nodded in reply as they walked to Homeroom but Rapunzel and the Cheerios were staring at her and whispering.

"Ignore them Fi-Fi." she told her.

The red haired princess smiled as they went to the back of the room but Fiona was distracted but was thinking of what life would be like in the dragon guarded tower but Snow could tell that was what she was thinking about.

She then heard the bell ring as she snapped her friend out of her train of thought.

* * *

But the ebony haired girl was nervous as they returned later to the castle after school but was concerned knowing that at the end of the month, her best friend was going to the tower but needed to help her feel better but needed to let her know she would be her friend forever but knew the prom was near the end of the month but decided that was the night they should have something but she needed to talk to some friends of hers so they could plan but she hoped that none of the popular kids knew what was going on.

She then went to Glee Club that afternoon but was feeling a little blue but she had a feeling it was because of Fiona leaving for the dragon guarded tower but couldn't shake those thoughts as she sang but hoped she could get along without Fiona when she left Far, Far Away but didn't want to think about it as Glee Club was over for the day but Fiona noticed something was wrong with her best friend as they were walking home but had a feeling it was about her leaving but needed to talk about that when they got back to the castle but hoped Snow would be okay when she did but knew that the ebony haired girl didn't have a lot of friends before she'd came along which bothered Fiona but she wondered why because Snow was nice with an amazing voice but was confused as they returned but went upstairs with Snow.

They were silent until after homework.

"Snowdrop how come you don't have a lot of friends besides me?" Fiona asked.

Snow sighed as Fiona saw sadness in her eyes.

"I don't because in elementary school, kids picked on me because of my pale skin and thought I was a Goth and a vampire so they stayed away from me and I was left alone but it happened here too when Rapunzel and the Cheerios started picking on me but I got a little stronger and ignored them but you're the only one who saw the real me.

I don't want you to go." she told her.

Fiona understood but hugged her.

"Don't worry Snowdrop I know you'll make friends when I'm gone." she said as they were eating brownies.

Snow was amazed to hear that as she hugged her.

"Thanks Fi-Fi.

I know at least somebody believes in me." she told her.

She agreed as they talked for a long while.

* * *

Weeks passed until it was the day before the Prom and Snow was excited as Doris and Cinderella along with Lillian and Harold were planning for tomorrow night as Doris and Cinderella along with Lillian and Harold were setting something up for tomorrow night but the King and Queen were inviting most of the family and Fiona's distant relatives to the party but they needed to distract Fiona and keep her busy as they set things up because they wanted it to be a surprise but they saw a smile on Snow's face as she took the job but Cinderella smirked seeing the ebony haired girl blush at that.

"I-I don't mind keeping her busy.

Besides she'd need to get ready right?" she replied to her.

Lillian nodded at that.

"Are you sure shopping will keep her busy while we set up?" Harold asked.

"She may be ogre by night but inside she's like any normal girl besides I'll find an excuse to get her to do it." she replied.

Lillian nodded in reply at the ebony haired girl.

She hoped her plan would work as they left but Snow realised it was time for dinner as she heard Fiona slowly come down stairs as Doris and Cinderella left but the ebony haired girl smiled seeing Fiona join her.

"What was going on down here?

I thought I heard voices." she said as Snow smiled.

"You must've been imagining things Fi-Fi." she answered.

Fiona then followed her and her parents into the dining room.

* * *

Later that night Snow heard her door open as somebody came in but she saw it was Fiona but knew that her friend couldn't sleep because of worries on her mind but also because the storm outside was keeping her up but to Fiona, the storm sounded like a dragon attacking the castle which bothered her as Snow saw the fear in her blue eyes.

"Climb in Fi-Fi." she said softly.

The ogress then climbed in beside her in her night gown as she lay beside Snow but the ebony haired girl knew she had things on her mind and wanted her to express her fear and worry because right now people thought she was tough and could handle things but she couldn't all the time but knew that her befriending her was helping her as she started to hum.

_Something has changed within me._

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone's game._

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep._

_Time to trust my instincts_

_close my eyes and leave._

_I think I'll try defying gravity._

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't bring me down._

Fiona was in awe at that but felt a little better at hearing Snow sing knowing she was amazing but was curious as she'd never heard that song before as Snow giggled a little.

"It's called Defying Gravity from a musical called Wicked.

It made me think of you.

You're afraid of going to the tower, right?" she told her as Fiona nodded.

"I'm afraid I'll never see those I care about especially you.

You're my best friend and you helped me change from being shy to somebody who believes in themselves no matter what but I'm still afraid about going." she answered as Snow understood how she felt as she hugged her waist as they laid there awake but heard the music box playing a gentle melody.

_You're afraid, unsure_

_Things have changed and you feel alone and afraid_

_Unsure and not brave_

_But it doesn't have to be that way anymore._

_Somebody cared about you and it changed you._

_Niw you're brave, not afraid to try._

_I will be there in your heart._

_When you feel alone._

_Not sure where to go._

_I'll be there_

_When you need me._ she sang.

But Fiona was already asleep after that but she smiled as she yawned as her eyes closed in sleep........


	14. Preparations For the Ball

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks so much to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and I like Inyunaruto365's chapter of her fic Hate and Love which was sad but a little angsty but still good.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Snow sighed waking up as the first few rays of sunlight entered the room but was a little happy yet sad knowing that today was the last day she'd see Fiona because tomorrow she would be going to the dragon guarded tower and she wouldn't see her until the curse was lifted by True Love's Kiss but she hoped that it would happen soon so she could return sooner but she needed to calm down but the only thing that would relax her was playing the piano but she didn't know but right now she had to get rid of the bad feelings under control so she could be happy around Fiona once more and make her feel happy as this was her last day of living in Far, Far Away as she sighed knowing what to do.

She then climbed out of the bed, got dressed and went downstairs but relaxed as she started playing the piano but her bad feelings were fading with every key she played but she didn't notice Lillian come in but the ebony haired girl was surprised to find her there.

"I'm sorry if I distracted you.

I just couldn't sleep." she told her.

"You're feeling sad too huh?" Snow said to her.

Lillian was surprised by that as she nodded.

"I-I just needed to be by myself and to start planning things for later.

Most of Fiona's relatives are coming tonight.

The ballroom should be packed." she told her.

Snow nodded in reply as she heard footsteps but knew they were Fiona's.

She smiled seeing Snow but hugged her.

Lillian was surprised but found it cute as she needed ro go to the kitchen for something important.

Fiona wondered what was bothering her mother and hoped it wasn't to do with her but Snow reassured her it wasn't but she hoped she'd be okay as they went to have breakfast.

She wondered why her parents were being so secretive today but Snow didn't want to ruin the surprise but hoped Fiona would like it as they walked to school but they heard Rapunzel bragging about the Prom to other kids but Fiona and Snow didn't care as they walked to Homeroom but she hoped that things would be okay as the school day went on.

* * *

Later that day school let out early and Snow and Fiona were walking to the mall as Snow had told her they needed to get ready for hanging out later as she said they were going to paint the kingdom red but Fiona laughed at the thought at that but was worried that people would try to hurt her as she remembered that hunters had hurt her before but Snow reassured her that that wouldn't happen as she entered a dress store but smiled finding something she liked as Snow saw it was a kimono with studs on it along with black boots but Snow loved it as Fiona tried it on but she hoped Lillian and the others weren't having trouble setting up as they were paying for their clothes but the ebony haired girl felt a pang of sadness as she knew that after today things would change for the better and Fiona would be in the tower waiting for somebody to lift her curse but tried to hide it but Fiona could tell something was bothering Snow but wondered what.

She then forgot about it as they went to the food court to get something to eat as they hadn't eaten since lunch but Snow sighed seeing a group of girls together at a table laughing and carefree but Snow sighed as she hummed which made her feel a little better as she saw Fiona return with their food but she wondered why Snow looked so sad but knew that it was because of tomorrow but secretly she was scared too but trying to put on a brave face but slowly was losing courage but Snow understood as she ate but they knew that they needed to talk when they got back to the castle but she knew that her friend needed her just as much as she needed her.

"_I guess she's afraid of what might happen once she gets there._

_Because she'll be lonely without me to talk to and comfort when she's sad._

_But maybe my present later can help her feel better_." the ebony haired girl thought.

After eating, they headed to the arcade and played some video games for a while but it took their minds off tomorrow and the sadness it would bring.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Lillian along with Harold were decorating the ballroom along with Cinderella and Doris's help but Fiona's relatives had started to arrive and were getting settled but Lillian hoped that they would finish in time but knew that Snow was keeping Fiona busy but she smiled as they were getting things ready.

They'd never thrown a Princess Ball for Fiona before but had planned to when she was born but after the curse had reared it's head, all hopes of Fiona becoming a princess were dashed but now they'd found a way to lift the curse, they were doing it for Fiona as she'd always wanted one and be able to fit in with the other princesses in Far, Far Away because a Princess Ball was to honour an upcoming princess but they were glad this was happening.

"Lillian you should check up on the chefs to see if things are going smoothly." Harold told his wife.

The Queen nodded as she left the ballroom but had a feeling he was up to something but Harold smiled revealing the box which held something special inside, Fiona's tiara and the symbol of royalty but it brought tears to his eyes.

For so long he'd been waiting for that moment when he would place it on Fiona's head.

But he was planning to do it tonight.

He just couldn't let anybody see it yet because it was beauitful and didn't want it to get spoiled.

He hoped that the curse would be broken soon so his daughter could return ti them.

* * *

Snow smiled as she and Fiona left the mall but were getting ready to hang out when they got back to the castle but she hoped Lillian and the others were nearly finished but she and Fiona then entered through the secret passage and headed to their rooms but Snow hoped that things would be going amoothly.

She decided to take a shower but Fiona was taking an nap as shopping had tired her out but the ebony haired girl smiled as she went to check on the ballroom but was amazed that they were nearly done but Lillian asked where Fiona was.

"She's taking an nap in her room after shopping tired her out.

I'll help her get ready when she wakes up." she said as Lillian understood.

She hoped Fiona would like this.


	15. The Princess Ball

**Don't Stop Believing in Friendship**

**A/N More of the fic and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Fiona was surprised to see Snow in a dark red kimono with her long ebony black hair tied up in a long braid that ran down her back but had her ears pierced and an necklace around her neck but wore fingerless gloves on her hands but to the ogress, she looked beauitful.

"Snowdrop you look......... stunning.

You bought all that stuff at the mall?" she asked her.

Snow nodded in reply as she hugged her.

"Aww you're sweet Fi-Fi.l

You should look pretty too once you get dressed." she answered.

Fiona then went to take a shower but Snow went to the ballroom but saw Lillian and the others in hiding places in the ballroom.

She then went to see if Fiona was ready now but was stunned as Fiona was in the black kimono with studs and black boots but had her red hair down instead of in a braid.

"You look awesome Fi-Fi." the ebony haired girl told her.

"Thanks Snowdrop." she replied to her.

Fiona wondered why her friend was leading to the ballroom but Snow smiled as they entered but the lights were off but the ogress was confused by this but saw the lights go on as everybody surprised her but Fiona was surprised by this.

"T-This is for me?" she asked them.

"Yes Fi-Fi it is.

I organised the whole thing along with your parents because they told me you'd always wanted your own Princess Ball so because this was our last night together as friends, I wanted to make it special." the ebony haired girl told her.

"Thank you Snowdrop.

You have no idea how much this means to me." she said hugging her.

"You're welcome." she replied smiling.

* * *

Later that evening both Fiona and Snow were having a good time as they were eating and dancing but Snow saw somebody approach them but it was a boy with sandy brown hair, a brown jersey with a golden lion on the back of it but he smiled as his emerald eyes gazed at them but was surprised seeing Fiona in her ogre form but didn't mind.

"Hey Fiona it's been so long since we last saw each other." he said to her.

Snow was surprised seeing Fiona shake his hand but he wasn't disgusted or tried to run away like some of the relative's kids had but was curious as they were talking.

"Snow this is Artie my cousin.

We were close family when we were younger.

He has been at Worchester Academy for a few months.

He reminds me of you because he's not afraid of me because of my ogre form." she answered.

"Yeah but I hate that my father makes me go there because people pick on me there." he answered.

Fiona knew that kids treated Artie like her at his school because he wasn't like other kids or jocks but she wanted to help him feel better about himself but he understood as he hugged her knowing she was a good cousin and a very good friend.

He hung out with her most of the night along with Snow but he knew that Fiona was worried about going to the tower but knew she could handle it until the prince came to lift the curse that bound her at night but then he saw one of their relatives find them because it was present time as Fiona and Snow followed Artie but he was quiet as he watched his cousin unwrap gift after gift.

But Snow saw him leave the castle but was worried as she went after him but saw Fiona join them as they were just hanging out and having fun but she was worried about going to the tower.

But they had faith in her.........


End file.
